Flat mate
by xxDracoDragonxx
Summary: Hermione isn't getting the satisfaction she thought her boyfriend would provide.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was going to be the night. Hermione knew it, tonight she would finally have a partner induced orgasm. She had been dating Ron for nearly three years and had only gotten off to her own hand, tonight Ron promised he would go slow and take care of her first.

He lied.

"I'm nearly there Hermione." Ron panted red hair clung damply to his forehead. Grabbing hold of her hips he pulled her down hard on his cock again and again.

"Don't you dare Ron!" Hermione gasped, trying to ride him slower.

"I can't.. I can't.." Ron stuttered as he came his hips jerking, then abruptly he lay still beneath her a stupid smile on his face.

Panting Hermione pushed off his chest to removed herself from Ron's lap reaching for her discarded wand to clean herself up. She flopped down on the bed next to her boyfriend completely unsatisfied. Again. Hermione looked over to study Ron and couldn't contain her eyes from rolling. Ron was still panting, his flaccid member wet and useless.

He placed his hand on her bare stomach and rubbed it. "That was amazing." he smiled. Hermione remained silent, getting up she grabbed some clothes and shrugging on her dressing gown she headed out of the room towards the bathroom. She found her flatmate in the living room watching tv but ignoring him completely she headed for the heat of a hot shower - and to finish what her boyfriend couldn't.

Emerging 35 minutes later fully dressed and satisfied Hermione dropped her bathrobe back into her bedroom. She discovered Ron sleeping the thin cotton sheet resting low on his hips. She returned to the living room sitting across from the other occupant of the flat and stared blankly at the tv as he flicked channels. "So..." he started "Shut it." she snapped which only made him laugh "Mature Granger." he smile, she frowned at him "I'm not in the mood Draco."

Draco grinned evilly at her. "Obviously, even I heard that much." Hermione gasped blushing at once. "You know, I use silencing charms when I have company." Hermione said nothing getting more angry with Ronald, that was the last time she would leave it to him to provide their privacy. "Here." he said throwing something in her direction Hermione caught it and raised an eyebrow in question when she saw that he had given her a bar of chocolate. "Thanks?" Draco laughed. "You have to get your satisfaction somehow right." he shrugged. Scowling at the blonde she ripped the wrapper off the happy hormone and took a bite. "I received my satisfaction in the bathroom. But thanks for the concern." She told him around her second mouthful.

Draco looked taken aback, that alone improved Hermione's mood. "You know I'd be more than happy to stick it to you." He smiled eyes roaming over her covered body. Hermione stretched, arms reaching above her head. She knew Draco was eyeing her as she felt the fabric of the top cling to her breasts as exposing some of her flat and defined stomach.

"You want me in you Granger." He stated when she'd finished her obvious move.

"I have a boyfriend Draco, but thank you." She smiled sweetly. Leaving her empty wrapper on the coffee table that lay between them, Hermione stood heading back to her room. "Granger?" He called, Hermione turned back to Draco as she reached her door. He hadn't moved, remote control still in hand.

"Yea Draco?"

"Dump the boyfriend, then we'll have some fun." he said. "I'll have you reaching octaves you aren't aware of. I'll have you burning hot and cold, unable to catch your breath whilst you ride waves of pleasure so intense you black out." Draco hadn't looked at her, he stopped flicking the remote once he reached a sports channel.

"Thats a pretty big boast Draco." She said weakly

"Its known fact Hermione." He practically purred still without looking at her. Hermione gulped quickly retreating into her room before she did something stupid like beg him to take her.

She found Ron still fast asleep laying face down in bed, just as he reached a hand round to scratch his arse.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione relaxed in the living room of her shared flat. She sat facing the blank tv, her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her. She carefully began to paint the nails a bright pink, this small muggle pastime always relaxed her. Not that she had any intention of exposing her toes, but the thought of being in her dull office robes and having ridiculously girly coloured toes made her feel rebellious. The fact that it was Friday and she had a work free weekend ahead of her meant she could also paint her fingers if she wanted to.

Since their little talk nearly two weeks ago Hermione had barely seen her flatmate. He got back late at night, once or twice she heard voices as if he company but she promptly turned some music on so didn't find out if the company was male or female.

The first few nights Hermione didn't care, she would cast a silencing charm around her room and try and reach that peak with her boyfriend. Then it became too much. She, Hermione Granger broke off her steady relationship with a man who loved her all because he couldn't give her an orgasm. Hermione shook her head, that wasn't the only reason. She had started to feel more like his mother than his girlfriend but it was the one thing that kept popping into her head at stupid times, also like the fact that she had yet to actually tell anyone it was over.

A sharp knock on the front door made Hermione jump, she cast a quick drying spell on her now matching pink fingers, and made for the door. "It's me!" Ginny called before Hermione had reached it, smiling Hermione pulled the door open to find not only Ginny but Annabella, a girl from her department and Luna Lovegood. "Hi?" Hermione greeted them as they walked into her flat. "Where's Malfoy?" Annabella asked eyeing her flat as she entered. "Know idea. Guys why are you here? Dressed like this?" She pointed at their clearly 'going out' outfits. Ginny was wearing a short black playsuit with black Alice band in her hair and black heels. Annabella wore a tight pink dress that highlighted her every curve. Luna, in her floral summer dress and nude flat shoes looked fabulous.

"Ginny told us about your break up. She thinks drinks and dancing will improve your mood." Luna informed her. Ginny had disappeared into Hermione's room as Luna explained popping out a few minutes later. "I've put your outfit on the bed, get dressed." Ginny commanded. "Gin-" Hermione started to protest but Ginny held up her hand not hearing it. "Change now, you have thirty five minutes tops or we'll drag you out as you are."

Hermione looked down at her striped flannel pyjama bottoms and her favourite band long sleeve T-shirt she was currently wearing and turned to her bedroom as Annabella brought a bottle of something out of her bag, leaving the three women to start drinking.

Ginny had pulled out a short navy sequinned bodycon dress that had been stuck in the back of her wardrobe for months - tags still on. The long sleeves would cover her scared arm whilst the length would show off her legs.

Ginny had even set out her black suede high heels and, Hermione blushed, a black lace matching underwear set. Hermione headed out to the bathroom grabbing a shot of some disgusting amber liquid along the way from Luna.

Thanks to her trusty wand Hermione was showered, shaved, dressed in the new outfit, dark eye make up applied, hair in tight curls and nails now matching the navy of her dress with the tips dipped in black all in thirty three minutes.

Hermione quickly looked at the mirror before she left the bedroom, she had to admit Ginny had picked well.

Taking a fortifying breath Hermione left the room. "Well?" She asked.

Three heads turned in her direction.

"Let's go make the men of this city drool." Annabella grinned, Hermione laughed. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and after a shot of tequila, Hermione found herself looking forward to just having fun with her friends.

As Hermione downed her fourth shot Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott walked in. "I'm beginning to see the plus side about sharing with a girl Draco!" Theodore stated in his deep voice as Draco walked into the room stopping short at the four witches.

"Letting lose?" He queried eyeing Hermione, Ginny had already poured three extra drinks. "We are celebrating." Luna said dreamily from her spot on the floor not touching her drink. "The occasion?" Blasie asked taking a seat next to Hermione, Theodore leant against the arm of the sofa whilst Draco did the same on the sofa opposite Hermione.

"Freedom." Ginny supplied handing out the drinks. "From?" Theodore asked.

"Men." Annabella grinned, "Apart from red there." She wave her hand in Ginny's direction. "We are now all single girls who can't wait-"

Hermione stopped listening, Draco who had been looking at Annabella turned to look right at her and raised an eyebrow, Hermione nervously rubbed her lips together. Draco watched her movements then looked back at Annabella . "Would you girls like company?" He asked.

"So, single?" Draco said into her ear over the music. She had pushed her way to the bar and stood there waiting for the bartender to notice her but the club was extremely busy.

Hermione could feel Draco pressed into her back a hand lightly placed on her hip. Hermione looked at him over her shoulder and nodded. "Since when?" He asked, Hermione didn't answer as the bartender smiled at her and asked what she wanted.

Hermione and Draco walked back to the booth the impromptu group had procured. A cheer went up when the drinks were spotted. "Hermione dance with me?" Annabella begged after a while, before Hermione could decline she was dragged onto the crowded dance floor. "I love this song!" Annabella shouted as a new track came on, Hermione was surprised that she recognised it but then most of her music knowledge came from her parents or Annabella. Hermione was a little self-conscience at first thinking that Draco was watching her but when she chanced a look in the booths direction and saw him in conversation with Nott she laughed at herself.

She was soon shimmying and jumping around with her friend, the alcohol in her system and the music on top of the completely shit week she had created a more reckless dancer in her. For every dip, grind, twirl and sexy move Annabella made Hermione copied giggling the entire time. Eventually, after being approached by a few guys that she politely refused to dance with Hermione went back to the table. Only Draco and Blaise remained. "Where?" She asked sitting next to Draco taking a sip of his drink.

"Dance floor." Blaise supplied smiling at her. "You're quite the dark horse Granger!" He said nodding to the dance floor. "Never would have expected that." Hermione blushed biting the corner of her lip in embarrassment. "Hermione come back!" Annabella came bouncing up to the table but Hermione shook her head. "I need a break Anna, promise in a little bit I'll be back." Annabella pouted. "Draco? Blaise? One of you care to join me?" She asked, Draco shook his head but Blaise stood up. "Never let it be said I left a woman in need!"

Draco relaxed in the booth. "Haven't seen you in the flat the last few days. You haven't been hiding have you?" He asked. "Of course not." She lied. It was completely unfair, Hermione knew Draco was a good looking man, she wasn't blind. Knew also that he had sex appeal to spare but she had never thought of him like that (okay maybe once or twice she had sinful thoughts) and yet there he was in his dark jeans and shirt looking like a model and she couldn't stop thinking deliciously dirty thoughts.

"You broke up with Weasley." He stated leaning into her.

"We've already established that Draco." Hermione smiled and waved at Ginny and Luna who she spotted dancing near the bar.

"Is it because you've finally seen sense and want to ride my cock and cum everywhere?" He asked, Hermione gasped giving him her full attention, not realising how close he was to her.

"Draco Malfoy, I'll have you know that I broke up with Ron because we were incompatible. The fact that he's never given me an orgasm is immaterial."

Draco leant back looking shocked. "How long were you two together?" He asked, Hermione shrugged.

"Nearly four years."

"Granger lets get out of here." He stood indicating for her to move out of the booth, she did. "Why?" She asked pulling the fabric of her dress down slightly. "Four years Granger!" He hissed placing a hand on her lower back turning her into him. "You are an attractive woman Hermione. Over looking the fact that you were with Weasley for too long you are also extremely clever, and tonight." His grip tightened on her bringing her flush with him, he lowered his mouth to her ear. "Tonight you look so fuckable you're lucky I don't bend you over right here and pound you." Hermione's breath hitched and she looked around to see if anyone had overheard Draco Malfoys crude language.

"I'll make up for your four years of bad sex." He continued, his hand slowly traveled from her back to her hip then higher, stopping when he reached the side of her breast. Hermione looked him in the eye. "Let me have you and I'll make you forget him."

"Thats a pretty big boast Draco." She said weakly repeating the same words from their last private conversation. He grinned wickedly bending as if to whisper in her ear, he carried on placing a gentle kiss on her pulse point.

"It's a promise." Hermione gripped his shoulders. His kiss and promise had her clenching with need. "Then take me home Draco."

So he did.


	3. Chapter 3

##I do not own any rights they all belong to the master J. ##

##Warning Sexually Explicit##

* * *

Draco held her hand when they arrived back at the flat using his wand to let them in.

Hermione felt alive in a way she'd never thought possible. This was something completely reckless, something not her.

She lived with Draco relatively happily for two years, she might have moved in with the former Slytherin in the beginning to be petty and annoy Ron, but they got on well and now, if they did what they were planning to do it might make things awkward.

Hermione was under no illusions. What happened between them would not make them a couple or even stop him going out tomorrow night and bringing back a random girl. Tonight, however, she would embrace this man and everything he gave her.

Once they were in and the door shut behind them Draco pounced on her. There really was no other word for it, his hands buried in her hair holding her face to his. Their lips met for the first time, the kiss was searing in its intensity. Lips and teeth and tongues slid and scraped, Hermione moaned into Draco, she could feel his lip twitch into a smile.

They broke apart panting Hermione made to kick her heels off but Draco stopped her. "They stay, for now." He commanded, Hermione nodded suddenly robbed of speech. "My room." Draco whispered tracing the pad of his thumb across her bottoms lip. Hermione shook her head.

"No?"

"No." She muttered finding her voice, "My room is nearer." Draco grinned thinking for a moment that she had changed her mind. "Lead the way Hermione." He practically purred her name making her knees knock, he backed away slightly to give her room to move. She had gone three steps before his warm hands captured her hips, backing her till their bodies were flush together.

Hermione's eyes rolled as the length of him was pressed into her bottom. She gasped, moaned, and rocked back against him. Draco growled into her neck nipping at her playfully, a hand unzipping her dress from behind. Once her back was exposed Draco slipped his hand in stroking her soft skin making his way around to her bra covered breast and gently squeezing it. Hermione blindly reached a hand out to use the wall to steady herself, Draco deftly placed her so she faced the wall. Having got her where he wanted her Draco left her breast alone.

"Rooms too far." He whispered reaching between her legs, he drew a finger up over the seam of her lace knickers, pausing as he felt the moisture pooling. "You want this." He continued to whisper. Hermione's breathing sped up, he hooked a finger around the side of her underwear and pushed it aside, she could feel the change in temperature as she was exposed but Hermione was beyond caring. With the hand not on the wall she reached behind her to bury her fingers through Draco's blonde hair tugging slightly when his finger slid ever so slowly into her crease, exploring her. His wonderful digit scraped over the tiny bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, Hermione rotated her hips trying to get him where she wanted and needed him most.

She brought his head down for a brutal kiss just as Draco pushed a single finger into her. His finger pushed in deeper slowly pumping her. "So fucking wet." He moaned into her mouth. Hermione was so turned on. "Dominate me Draco." She begged. "Fuck!"

Hermione heard the sound of his zip being lowered, both hands now splayed on the wall in from of her Draco removed his finger ignoring Hermione protests, he pulled her arse to a better angle slipping her underwear down her thighs to pool at her feet. "I'm going to fuck you now Granger." He stated pulling her dress up so he could see her arse unhindered.

She was going to do this, Hermione smiled the moment his solid cock came into contact with her pussy, she craved this man and his promises. His member pushed inside slowly, teasing her, spreading, stretching. His hand, sticky with her juices came to rest on top of her own where it held her on the wall, clasping her fingers he whispered in her ear. "This is what you want isn't it Granger. To be taken by a real man."

As much as Hermione was losing her mind about the sheer size filing her she couldn't handle Draco's slow pace. She pushed back forcefully empaling herself on him. "Fuck!" They both yelled in unison. Hermione closed her eyes panting, the hand Draco had on her hip heightened its hold and she knew she'd have a bruise there in the morning. Slowly Draco pulled himself out till just his tip was inside, then he slammed into her. Hermione moaned and widened her stance allowing Draco to penetrate her deeper, she started rocking back against him fast and hard. He let go of her hand and used both to grip her hips driving into her brutally pounding her cervix.

Hermione felt her body heat rapidly, a sheen of sweat covered her exposed back and the nape of her neck where her hair hung. The blood pumping through her veins seeming to centre in her womb, her breath coming in short bursts only to be driven out of her lungs by Draco. Then she felt it, like pins and needles across her body, a tightening in her pussy that confirmed Draco's presence.

She heard his groan in her ear above her roaring blood. "Thats it Hermione, come now, come for me." The unexpected demand and touch on her sensitive clit finished her off. Hermione's scream was ripped from her, her eyes fluttered shut and her whole body twitched. "Oh God Draco!" She yelled. Hermione's hands started to slip down the wall until Draco caught them and held them in place.

Draco increased his pace until he too roared his release and wetness poured between them. Hermione trembled and tensed through her last spasms. Draco slowed his movements, enjoying the feel of her orgasm around him.

When Hermione calmed down enough she realised Draco had pulled her dress back over her and turned her. Her back was to the wall, its coolness refreshing on her damp back.

Her forehead was touching Draco's, he was studying her, his breathing heavy and his beautiful grey eyes intense. Lips stained with her lipstick from earlier, his clothes were disheveled - that pleased her immensely.

"Well, I never blacked out." She breathed playfully, her voice slightly husky from her earlier scream. Draco looked confused for a moment then he smiled down at her. "My kind of witch." He whispered. His hands tightened on her arse. "Just starting slow Granger. We haven't made it to your room yet!"

Hermione smiled back at him capturing his lips in a brief kiss. "You should smile more Draco, you know it's the second best thing you can you with your mouth." Draco let out a bellow of laughter his eyes sparkling in the dim hallway.

"Definitely my kind of witch." He took her hand and indicated for her to lead the way.

Hermione staggered on unsteady legs out of the hallway Draco directly behind her, ignoring the dampness between her legs, he was still clasping her hand. "Do I get to take my shoes off now?" Hermione asked looking behind her at the blonde, he smirked at her turning her around to face him when they were outside her bedroom.

"Not quite yet Granger, I love what they do for your arse. I'm only just getting started on you, we've got hours ahead." He leant forward to capture her lips, Hermione wrapped an arm around his shirt covered shoulder pulling him closer whilst her free hand felt behind her for her door handle.

"Thats a pretty big boast Draco." She grinned when their lips separated. "Thats a promise." He smirked down at her. "Now open the fucking door or I'll take you again right here." He nudged her with his hip and Hermione could feel him hardening again, so fast! Hell of a lot faster than Ron ever had. Hermione mentally promised herself not to think about the red head again.

It would have been an easy promise to make, if said red head hadn't been sitting on her bed, fists clenched, ears beetroot purple when the pair of them stumbled in their arms still around each other. The walls were really quite thin.

* * *

And now in the words of Porky Pig..

_That's all folks!_


End file.
